Condamnés à se retrouver
by 02melanienie
Summary: OS - L'oublier semblait plus simple. L'oublier était le seul moyen de faire disparaître cette douleur qui ne la quittait pas un seul instant. Mais l'oublier c'était le condamner. Et c'était se condamner elle-même. (Spoilers Saison 6 épisode 2)


_Juste un petit OS sur le début de la Saison 6. Spoilers épisode 1 et 2. En espérant que ca vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, je le lirais avec plaisir! _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Je vous conseille la chanson "Turning Pages - Sleeping at last" pour accompagner votre lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>Qui est Damon Salvatore ? <strong>

**C'était mon petit-ami. Je l'aimais. Et il est mort.**

Quatre mois. Dix-sept semaines. Cent vingt-deux jours. Tout ce temps passé sans lui. Tout ce temps passé à penser à lui, à chercher à le retrouver,à vouloir le revoir plongée dans des illusions aussi enivrantes que fausses. Plonger à perdre la notion de réel, plonger à s'y perdre soi-même, plonger à perdre la notion de temps. Le temps qui passe l'éloigne d'elle. Il rend les choses plus réelles alors qu'elle persiste à s'enfermer dans un monde de souvenirs, où la souffrance est si douce, presque paisible; qu'elle la tue à petit feu. Tout ce temps, toutes ces heures à essayer de continuer à vivre. Tout ce temps à échouer...

Quatre mois qu'elle devait vivre sans lui. Quatre mois qu'elle ne vivait plus.

**Qui est Damon Salvatore ?**

L'oublier. L'oublier semblait être la solution. Oublier sa voix pour ne plus espérer un murmure glissé à l'oreille au petit matin. Oublier son corps, le refuge de ses bras, pour ne plus les chercher au détour d'une nuit sans sommeil. Oublier ses sourires, pour ne plus les imaginer à chaque situation où une de ses remarques arrogantes serait la bienvenue. Oublier ses yeux, pour ne plus souffrir de ne pouvoir y lire un amour réciproque et inconditionnel, pour ne plus souffrir de l'absence de leur lueur éclairant l'obscurité. Oublier qu'il ait un jour existé.

Mais était-ce seulement possible? Il ne s'agissait pas de l'oublier lui, il s'agissait d'occulter une partie de sa vie, une part d'elle même. C'était l'enfouir, l'enterrer, la faire disparaître avec lui. C'était abandonner. Mais elle n'avait plus la force. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter un jour de plus sans lui. Vivre dans une réalité où sa présence était partout et son absence plus glaçante que jamais. Il apparaissait au détour d'un songe, il habitait ses pensées, il s'accrochait à son cœur, à son âme, il la compressait, l'oppressait. Son absence la faisait suffoquer. Elle aurait voulu se noyer dans sa fragrance qui subsistait sur le t-shirt qu'elle gardait précieusement dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle aurait voulu mourir pour le retrouver, mais même une telle option n'était pas possible. On lui avait pris son Damon d'une façon plus terrible que la mort emportant l'être aimé. On lui avait ôté, sans possible restitution, sans possible retrouvailles. On avait caché celui qu'elle aimait dans un endroit loin d'elle, hors d'atteinte, inexistant. On lui avait ôté tout espoir. Toute raison de vivre.

Alors elle devait l'oublier.

Chaque souvenir qu'Alaric lui enlevait se détachait d'elle avec une langueur tétanisante. Elle sentait son âme aspirée hors de son corps, pendant une fraction de seconde, puis une sérénité illusoire s'imposait doucement. Comme un répit. Puis il revenait. Il revenait dans un baiser, dans une danse, dans un sourire. Et la souffrance recommençait. Il était arraché à son cœur mais si vite, trop vite, il revenait s'y cramponner, comme ancré dans sa chair. Il coulait dans son sang, dans chacune de ses veines. Il semblait impossible à effacer. Effacer Damon serait s'effacer elle-même... Mais la douleur éclipsait sa raison. Il fallait continuer, oublier qui il était, oublier qu'elle l'aimait.

**C'est le frère de Stefan. C'était un monstre. Et il est mort. **

Le mensonge semblait si paisible, si réconfortant, comme un rayon de soleil après une terrible tempête. Les paroles ne paraissaient pas si fausses, elles ne paraissaient pas si abominables à prononcer. Le répit était peut-être enfin à sa portée. Damon n'était plus, Damon n'avait jamais été.

La douleur de son absence avait aveuglé Elena. Elle avait trahi Damon. Elle les avait condamnés.

A l'exact moment où son cœur de vampire cessa de battre pour lui, où elle oublia qu'elle l'aimait, quelque chose changea dans l'espace temps indiscernable où il était retenu. Il fut figé, pétrifié sans explication. Pas d'explication, juste des sentiments. Il se sentait comme...libéré? Non, comme abandonné... Il se sentait disparaître dans le vent, se dissoudre dans la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait rien fait, cela faisait des mois qu'il survivait dans cet endroit vide de sens. Comment pouvait-il disparaître maintenant ?

Doucement, la raison s'insinua dans son esprit. En un mot.

_Elena..._

Il n'existait nulle part, il n'avait jamais eu de réelle existence avant d'avoir une place dans son cœur, avant de s'y nicher pour mieux l'aimer, la consumer. Elle venait de détruire son abri, l'endroit où, quoi qu'il lui arrivait, il vivrait toujours. Elle le privait de sens, d'espoir, d'amour. Elle venait de le tuer, elle qui le croyait déjà mort. Elle se privait de lui par la même occasion. Terrible est le sort pour celui que trompe son esprit, pour celui qui abandonne tout espoir. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache, il lui avait confié son salut, et elle venait de le briser.

Elle ne le sut jamais vraiment. Mais bien rapidement, elle apprit qu'il était une part d'elle-même inaliénable. Que s'il disparaissait à jamais, elle ne pouvait plus vivre. Même survivre devenait impossible.

Son monde, son univers, ne pouvait exister sans Damon.

La disparition de Damon fut lente, douloureuse, il se sentit dépérir, il se sentit arraché à celle qu'il aimait, il se sentait devenir insignifiant, sans pouvoir agir. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, la supplier de le reprendre, de le garder encore un peu près d'elle. Il aurait voulu s'excuser de toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer, lui promettre qu'il arrangerait les choses, lui demander de croire encore un peu en leur amour, juste un peu... Il savait au fond qu'elle ne voulait que se protéger, qu'elle voulait échapper à ce cercle vicieux où il la retenait sans vraiment le vouloir. Et même s'il ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il la comprenait, dans son dernier soupir, il dut se faire violence pour garder avec lui cette petite lueur qui vivait dans le souvenir qu'un jour, oui, un jour, Elena l'avait aimé. Et que, même si elle s'était ultimement détaché de lui, elle l'aimerait toujours. C'était cette pensée qu'il garderait dans la mort.

Ils étaient indissociables. Condamnés a disparaître tous les deux. Condamnés a se retrouver.

Et lorsqu'Elena ferma les yeux, ce besoin de _lui_ remonta à la surface avec une telle violence qu'elle en fut asphyxiée.

Et lorsque Damon ferma les yeux pour accueillir la mort, il la revit une dernière fois. Et elle sembla le voir en retour.

Ils ne comprirent pas totalement ce qu'il leur arrivait à cet instant précis. Ils savaient juste qu'ils n'étaient plus, mais qu'ils étaient ensemble. Condamnés à disparaître tous les deux. Condamnés à se retrouver.


End file.
